


6cm

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy
Summary: 연령반전, 2학년 켄마 x 3학년 히나타





	

6cm의 힘은 강력했다. 6cm는 히나타 쇼요가 코즈메 켄마를 보며, 얘 정도면 나랑 똑같지!, 그렇게 생각하게 한다. 또한 6cm는 코즈메 켄마가 히나타 쇼요를 보며, 귀엽다, 라고 생각하게 만들기도 한다. 그래서 첫 대면에 코즈메 켄마는 ‘쇼요는 몇 살이야?’라고 물었고, 히나타 쇼요는 제가 3학년이라는 걸 알고 당황하는 켄마에게 ‘괜찮아, 편하게 쇼요라고 불러!’ 라고 대답했다. 미아가 된 서로가 우연히 만났던 그 날 이후 연습시합에서 재회했다. 켄마!! 쇼요. 어이, 우리 세터한테 무슨 볼일이실까. 야마모토, 타교 3학년한테… 으엣!?!? 죄송합니다! 아, 2학년들인가요? 그들을 구경하던 스가와라의 물음에 야쿠가 멋쩍은 웃음으로 답한다. 네 둘 다 2학년입니다. 실례했습니다, 야마모토 녀석이… 아닙니다, 하하. 카라스노의 검은 머리에 키 큰 소년과 금발에 안경을 쓴 소년이 히나타를 붙들고, 왜 저희한테는 요비스테를 허락해주지 않느냐고 성질을 부렸다. 붙들린 채로 두 사람을 노려보는 히나타의 아기고양이를 닮은 큰 눈이 그 때만큼은 야쿠상이 제 키를 언급하는 저희 부원들을 응징할 때만큼이나 살벌했다. 제 옆에 서 있던 쿠로오가 ‘오야오야, 켄마 너 특별취급 받네?’ 하며 감탄한다. 특별취급. 히나타 쇼요에게 코즈메 켄마가. 쿠로오의 혈액 운운하는 대사도 무척이나 싫어하는 자신이었다. 뇌는 무슨, 그냥 평범한 세터일 뿐인데. 저 천재인 카라스노 세터가 차라리 더 ‘뇌’다울 터였다. 그런데 만난 지 며칠밖에 안 된 소년이 저를 특별취급해주는 것이 싫지 않았다. 사실은 자신도 그를 다르게 취급하고 있는 걸 안다. 무의식중에 팀원들에게 설명할 때조차 카라스노의 10번이 아니라 쇼요라고 불렀다. 쇼요. 쇼요.

 

마냥 말랑한 표정만 지을 줄 알았는데, 코트에서 마주 본 눈빛이 꽤나 매섭다. 진지하구나. 그래, 좋아한다고 했으니까. 우리 팀은 제법 강해. 하지만 쇼요도 저를 제법 놀라게 했다. 눈을 감고, 순식간에 공중으로 날아올라 때리는 속공. 방심했어. 그렇게 높이 뛸 수 있구나. 감독은 세터가 천재라고 평했지만, 그 공격의 의외성은 쇼요의 작은 체구와 체구에서 쉽게 상상이 가지 않는 탄력에서 나온다. 신기한 게임이네. 하지만 아무리 불가능해 보이는 게임이라도 반복하면, 익숙해진다. 저와 쇼요는 체구가 비슷하다. 아마 배구를 하며 느끼는 어려움도 별반 다르지 않을 것이다. 제 블로킹은 네코마에서 제일 약한 편이다. 키가 작은데다, 근육도 많지 않으니까. 지금이야 리에프가 하나도 없는 기본기 때문에 그 신체를 활용하지 못하고, 저는 5년간 해온 경험으로 요령껏 대처하기에 더 나아 보이지만 리에프가 조금 더 배구에 익숙해지면 금세 따라잡힐 것이다. 요령도 제대로 통하지 않는 벽이 오면, 굳이 집착하지 않았다. 안 되는 건 안 되는 거야. 보쿠토의 스파이크는 맞으면 팔이 아프다. 그런 스파이크는 굳이 막지 않는다. 어차피 아픔을 감수하더라도 제대로 막지 못할 것이다. 그러니 쇼요에게도 그런 벽을 주면 된다. 처음 보는 제게도 이런 저런 말을 걸어주던 소년은 상냥하지만, 팀은 이겨야 하니까. 쇼요는 처음보다 확실히 땀도 더 많이 나고, 숨이 찬 것 같았다. 역시 지쳤을 거야. 두 세트 만에 그 굉장한 속공이 막히니 좌절했겠지. 쇼요는 웃고 있었다. 두근거려. 내게 한 번 더 토스를 올려줘! 어째서 지치지 않아? 괴롭지 않아? 네 공격이 하나도 통하지 않는데. 2세트 말미에 쇼요는 처음 눈을 감고 치던 괴짜 속공에서, 다소 평범해도 눈을 뜨고 치는 속공을 해냈다. 그래도 이기지는 못했다. 기가 죽지도 않았다. 한 번 더! 그렇게 외치는 눈은 앞을 향해 올곧이 빛난다. 빠지는 것은 한순간이었다. 오늘은 이기고 어땠어? 코트 위에서 굶주렸던 작은 짐승은 사라지고, 다시 처음의 다정한 소년이 제게 말을 건넨다. 제 머리색과 닮은 노을빛을 담은 쇼요의 눈이 기대감으로 잔뜩 반짝거렸다. 아, 어쩌지. 심장이 뛴다. 쇼요가 눈치 채지 못할 걸 알지만, 의욕이 없는 척 시선을 내린다. 그냥, 평소랑 같아. 역시 실망했겠지. 하지만 쇼요는 제 예상을 가볍게 벗어난다. 다음엔 반드시 필사적으로 만들겠어! 우리가 이겨서, 그래서 분했다던가, 재밌었다던가, 다른 말을 하게 해줄 거야! 게임은 게임 그 자체로 존재한다. 재미있는 게임도, 그렇지 않은 게임도 만들어져 출시되면 아무것도 변하지 않는다. 하지만 쇼요는 사람이기에, 이제껏 지루했던 배구라는 게임을 조금 다르게 변화시킨다. 아직 큰 변화는 아니지만. 작은 불씨. 그럼 기대하고 있을게. 너로 인해 변해갈 배구도, 나 자신도.

 

+++

 

쇼요! 건방지게 외치는 얼굴에 배구공을 있는 힘껏 던진다. 얄밉게도 바로 받아내길래, 그대로 달려가서 정강이를 걷어차…주고 싶었는데 스가와라한테 뒷목을 잡혔다. 놔, 저 자식 건방지게 어디서 3학년한테!!! 춘고 예선 얼마 안 남은 거 알지? 소중한 세터를 다치게 하면 곤란해. 카게야마, 너도 자꾸 버릇없이 굴면 다이치하고 상의할거야. 입부 초에 하도 싸워 대는 통에 다이치로부터 츠키시마와 나란히 체육관 출입금지를 당했던 기억이 새록새록 나는지, 저 단순하기로는 히나타에 뒤지지 않는 후배는 다이치의 이름이 나오자 조금 기세가 수그러든다. 그걸 보고 히나타를 놓아주기 무섭게, 길쭉한 금발 소년이 ‘쇼요, 우카이상이 불러.’ 라고 해서, 스가와라는 이번엔 온 몸을 던지려는 히나타를 뒤에서 제 팔로 붙들어야 했다. 우카이 코치에게 다녀온 히나타는 여전히 아까의 분이 풀리지 않는지 씩씩거리는 채다. 대체 저 자식들은 왜 나랑 맞먹지 못해서 안달이야?! 엄밀히는 히나타를 ‘쇼요’라고 부르고 싶은 거다. 히나타 본인만 몰랐지, 히나타를 향한 1학년 둘의 짝사랑은 카라스노 내에서 유명했다. 저렇게 티내기도 쉽지 않은데. 그런데 본인만 몰랐다. 그 마이웨이인 카게야마와 츠키시마가 가장 신경 쓰는 상대였다. 히나타상은 서툴러요. 그렇게 말하면서도 히나타의 연습상대를 가장 많이 해주고, 변화를 알아차려주는 것은 카게야마였다. 카게야마, 방금 속공 제대로 성공했는데!! 그렇게 신이 나서 달려오는 히나타와 손바닥을 마주치며 슬쩍 빨개지는 제왕의 귀를 볼 때마다 소년의 첫사랑이 저런 건가 싶어서 보는 사람들의 마음이 간지러워지곤 했다. 츠키시마는 나랑 여러 모로 닮았지. 저는 선배처럼 바보가 아닌데요. 일단 키부터 엄청 다르잖아요. 그렇게 말해도 히나타가 연습하다 조금 심하게 넘어지기라도 하면 제일 먼저 달려가는 것도 츠키시마였다. 다리도 짧으면서 엄청 자주 걸리네요. 그렇게 말하면서도 제일 속상한 눈으로 상처를 살폈다. 다만 히나타는 과하게 단순한 배구바보였고, 키 큰 사람들에 대한 승부욕이 강했다는 점이 문제라면 문제였을까. 그래도 히나타는 이제껏 누구도 특별하게 여기지 않았으니까.

 

두 사람이 처음부터 저렇게 3학년의 이름을 막 부르는 1학년은 아니었다. 역시 네코마와의 연습시합 날, 그 히나타보다 한 살 어린 네코마 세터와 요비스테하는 것을 본 게 컸다. 한 살 차이가 되면, 두 살 차이는 왜 안 돼? 하지만 카라스노 3학년들에게도 히나타가 요비스테를 허용해준 건 무척 신기한 일이었다. 히나타는 아오바죠사이의 오이카와 토오루가 제게 꼬마라고 부르는 것도 질색을 했다. 꼬마가 싫으면, 쇼쨩은 어때요? 너네 3학년한테도 그러니. 아니죠. 꼬마처럼 귀여운 선배는 없거든요. 제발 꼬마라고 부르지 말아줄래. 그럼 쇼요라고 부르게 해줘요. 그쯤 되면 히나타는 제 머리를 짚었고, 오이카와는 이와이즈미에게 배구공으로 뒤통수를 맞고선, 질질 끌려갔다. 카게야마가 입학한 뒤, 오이카와와의 악연을 듣고서 히나타는 그를 대왕이라고 부르기 시작했다. 야, 대왕님. 어라, 꼬마선배, 이제야 애칭 써주는 거에요? 꼬마라고 부른지 2년 됐는데 너무 늦네! 상대가 상대인지라 통하지 않았다. 오늘은 어느 쪽이 좋아요, 꼬마? 아니면 쇼쨩? 둘 다 싫어! 그랬던 둘을 떠올리며 스가와라가 물었다. 근데 왜 네코마 세터만 허락해주는 거야? 그거야 켄마는 나랑 똑같잖아. 뭐가? 키. 그랬나. 스가와라는 네코마 세터를 떠올려보지만, 정확히 두 사람이 얼마나 차이가 나는지는 기억나지 않는다. 그저 세터치고, 히나타와 비슷한 체격이어서 의외라고 생각했던 기억뿐이다. 걘 너무 커. 누구? 오이카와. 안 그래도 큰 게, 짜증나게 자꾸 꼬마래. 아마도 애정표현 같습니다만. 히나타에게 말을 걸 때마다 짓는 표정은 우시지마나 카게야마를 놀리는 것과는 다른 종류였다. 굳이 알려줄 필요는 없겠지. 어째 히나타를 좋아하는 사람들은 전부 히나타를 놀리는 걸 좋아한다. 하필 제일 콤플렉스인 점으로. 3학년 중 제가 히나타와 제일 친한 이유도 그나마 다이치나 아사히보다는 제가 작기 때문이다. 너, 나랑 비슷하네! 다른 사람들이 그 말을 듣고 어떤 표정을 짓던 간에 히나타는 꿋꿋이 저와 스가와라가 비슷하다고 우겼다. 다이치나 아사히에 비한다면야, 그렇게 봐줄 수 있을지도 모르지만. 입부할 때부터 미들 블로커 한다고? 너무 작은데. 그런 소리를 귀에 딱지가 앉게 들어오는 걸 알아서 히나타의 작은 고집 정도는 그러려니 했다. 그러다 저희들이 2학년이 되고, 신입생으로 니시노야가 들어왔을 때, 히나타의 애정이 쏟아진 건 너무도 당연한 이야기다. 하지만 네코마 세터를 대하는 히나타는 니시노야를 대하는 것과는 또 달랐다. 아, 켄마한테 문자 왔다! 인터하이 예선 통과했대! 휴대폰을 보는 얼굴에 비치는 설렘은 쓰레기장 결전을 위한 것일까, 아니면.

 

 

+++

 

 

저거 혹시 도쿄타워!?!? 저건 그냥 철탑이야. 이번엔 제 시간에 팀원들과 도착한 쇼요는 잔뜩 들떠 있었다. 밤에 출발하니까 완전 설렜어! 피곤하지 않아, 쇼요? 전혀! 도쿄 온다고 생각하니까 완전 두근두근했어! 저렇게 좋아하는 걸 잠깐이라도 보고 오면 좋을 텐데. 지난 번 연습시합 때 유일하게 번호를 교환했다. 문자를 주고받을 때마다 쇼요는 도쿄를 무척 궁금해 했다. 신젠은 도쿄의 번화가와 살짝 떨어져 있어서, 쉬는 시간에 잠깐 다녀올 거리가 아니었다. 무척 아쉬워하던 쇼요에게 켄마는 제가 알고 있는 선에서 도쿄의 이야기를 해주었다. 말을 귀찮아하는 켄마로서는 이례적인 일이지만. 철탑보다 훨씬 큰 스카이트리, 겨울에는 온 거리를 가득 빛내는 일루미네이션, 그리고 집 근처에 애플파이가 맛있는 빵집. 외출을 즐기지 않는 자신이 풀어낼 수 있는 이야기는 별 대단한 내용은 아니었지만, 쇼요는 들으며 무척 신기해했다. 켄마랑 배구하는 게 제일 신나지만 이런 것도 좋아! 나도 쇼요와 보내는 시간이 좋아. 게임기를 잠시 내려놓을 만큼. 토스를 올려주는 건 귀찮지만, 쇼요는 내가 토스를 보낼 때마다 엄청 기쁜 표정을 지으니까 딱 다섯 번만. 켄마상 반칙입니다! 네코마 1학년은 안 올려주고 카라스노 3학년한테 올려주는 게 어딨어요! 리에프의 항의는 한 귀로 흘린다. 리시브나 제대로 해. 맞아, 너 네코마에서 주전으로 뛰려면 한참 멀었다구? 옆에서 쿠로까지 거들면 그 큰 덩치가 풀이 죽는다. 무시하고 게임에 집중하면, 옆에서 쿠로가 저도 쿡 찌른다. 켄마도 그 꼬마, 특별 취급이니까 말이지. 손이 삐끗해서 게임이 끝나버렸다. 쿠로 쪽을 째려보면 어깨를 으쓱하며 늘 그렇듯 빙글거리는 얼굴. 그런 쿠로한테는 대답해봤자 말려들기만 하는 걸 잘 안다. 켄마!! 당사자가 달려오면 쿠로는 더욱 재밌어하는 표정. 보쿠토상. 엉? 하고 쿠로가 고개를 돌리는 틈에 쇼요의 팔을 잡고 빠르게 다른 곳으로 걸어간다. 으엣, 켄마, 어디 가? 대충 인적이 드문 복도에 와서 팔을 놓았다. 쿠로가 들으면 안 되는 거야? …그냥. 제 대답에 고개를 갸우뚱하지만, 더 묻지는 않고 창틀에 팔을 기댄다. 저보다 체력이 좋아서인지 제법 빠르게 걸어와도 숨찬 기색은 별로 없다. 잠시 밖을 내다보며 미지근한 바람을 쐬던 쇼요가 저를 돌아본다. 켄마는 자율연습 안 해? 응. 쉬는 쪽이 좋아. 쿠로에게 전해 들었다. 3체육관에서 같이 연습해. 스파이크 연습 상대가 늘어나서 보쿠토가 엄청 신났어. 쇼요는. 응? 지겹지 않아? 응! 이렇게 다른 학교랑 합숙 훈련 하는 것도 처음이라 엄청 신나! 켄마는 힘들어? …여름이니까. 있지 켄마, 전에 켄마가 우리 팀은 강하다고 했었지. 우리는 점점 강해지고 있어. 작년에도, 올해도 후배들이 들어오면서 조금씩, 조금씩 더 강해졌어. 예전엔 도저히 넘을 수 없던 벽도 넘고, 인터하이 예선도 진짜 아쉽게 졌는걸. …1학년 때만 해도 너무 작아서, 팀에 도움이 되지 못한다고 생각했는데, 이제는 블로킹이 무섭지 않아. 보이지 않던 네트 너머가 보여. 그래서 배구가 더 좋아졌어. 그 말에 켄마는 문득 보쿠토를 떠올린다. 그 1점이 들어간 순간, 배구가 즐거워졌지! 저에게는 아직도 생소하기만 한 감각. 배구가 싫은 건 아니다. 가끔은, 조금 즐거울지도. 하지만 굳이 고르라면 게임이 좋아. 몸을 움직이는 건 귀찮다. 매일 하는 체력 단련은 힘들다. 하지만 쇼요와 경기하는 건, 가끔 다음을 생각해보곤 해. 쿠로가 입버릇처럼 말하는 쓰레기장 결전도 별로 와 닿지 않았지만, 쇼요의 마지막 경기가 나와 함께하는 것이라면. 우리가 쓰레기장 결전을 할 때쯤이면, 켄마도 다른 대답을 해줄까? …모르겠어. 아직까진 배구는. 하지만. 켄마의 노란 눈동자가 저를 향했다. ‘쇼요는 좋아.’ 굳이 제게 묻지는 않았지만, 히나타는 그 시선에 괜히 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. ‘나는, 나도…’ 네가 좋아. 그 말은 제게 다가온 켄마의 입술 때문에 하지 못했다.

 

그렇게 연인이 된 뒤에도 크게 변하는 것은 없었다. 카라스노가 미야기로 돌아가고, 둘은 여전히 매일 문자를 주고받았다. 자주 만나지는 못 한다. 18살과 19살이 가진 돈은 한계가 있고, 서로 시험기간이나 연습경기 일정이 엇갈리기도 해서 보는 주기는 보통 한 달. 가끔 무리해서 2주에 한번 볼 때면, 히나타는 한동안 고기만두를 참아야 했고, 켄마도 신작 게임을 포기해야 했다. 그래서 두 사람은 아침과 저녁마다 꼬박 휴대폰을 붙잡았다. 고등학생에 운동부까지 하고 있으니 그렇게 연락하는 시간도 길지 않다. 주말에도 연습을 나가니까. 그래서 통화할 때마다 조금 더, 조금만 더, 그렇게 생각하며 끊는 걸 미루게 된다. 나 오늘도 우유 마시고, 키 큰다는 스트레칭 했어. 남자는 20살 넘어서도 크는 사람 있다고 야치상이 그랬으니까. 곧 켄마만큼 클 거ㅇ… 그렇게 말끝이 흐려진 뒤 한동안 아무 말도 없다. 쇼요. 제가 불러도 별다른 대답 없이 숨소리만 이어진다. 쇼요…? 문득 짚이는 바가 있어 액정 상단의 시계를 보면 새벽 한시. 쇼요가 한참 자고도 남을 시간이다. 게임을 하느라 늦게 자는 제게는 마치 한낮인 양 머리가 맑은 시간이지만. 아쉽네. 목소리 더 듣고 싶었는데. 혹시 조금 더 기다리면 일어나지 않을까, 그런 마음에 스피커모드로 돌려놓은 채 폰을 내려놓는다. 쌕쌕 내쉬는 쇼요의 숨소리가 휴대폰을 타고, 비눗방울처럼 삐져나와 방 안을 채운다. 아직 잠은 오지 않지만, 쇼요가 곤하게 자는 소리를 듣고 있자니 저도 누워 있고 싶어져서 방의 불을 끄고, 침대에 눕는다. 불 꺼진 방 안에서 집중해야 들리는 작은 숨소리를 듣고 있는 것만으로도 어딘가 마음 한 편이 채워진 기분이 들었다. 저보다 좀 더 따뜻한 체온도 있었더라면 좋았겠지. 액정의 온기는 쇼요보다 많이 미지근하다. ‘보고 싶어, 쇼요.’ 입 밖으로 내어 말하니, 좀 더 보고 싶어져서 켄마는 가만히 눈을 감았다. 아까운 통화시간이 자꾸만 줄어가는데도 조금만 더, 이대로 있고 싶었다.

 

우리 키는 늘 6cm 차이였으면 좋겠어. 좀 더 커도 좋을지도. 하지만 손과 손 사이는 0cm이고 싶어. 네가 따라잡고 싶은 6cm처럼, 나는 이 6cm만큼 다가가고 싶다. 우리 마음은 몇 cm 떨어져 있어?

 

 

+++

 

 

센다이역 앞에서 켄마는 지도 어플을 켰다. 지난 번 미야기에서 미아가 됐을 때도 지도 어플로 길을 검색하느니, 차라리 쿠로오가 찾기를 기다리며 게임을 하는 걸 택했던 저였지만, 쇼요에게 비밀로 하고 카라스노에 가볼 생각이었다. 히나타가 학교에선 어떻게 지내는지 궁금했다. 물론 쇼요는 살가운 성격답게 문자로 시시콜콜 제 일상을 전해주지만. 길을 가다가 고양이를 봤는데, 켄마가 생각났어! 오늘 도시락은 나츠가 만든 주먹밥이야! 플라잉 하다가 넘어져서 턱이 까졌어… 오늘 쪽지시험 보고 혼났어. 이러면 대학교 못 갈지도 모른대. 그 문자엔 우는 얼굴도 같이 찍혀 있었다. 그럴 때면 쇼요가 쿠로랑 동갑이라는 게 실감이 났다. 원체 어린 얼굴이니까. 쿠로처럼 쇼요의 졸업도 반년 밖에 남지 않았다. 그 전에 학교에서 교복을 입고 지내는, 체육관에서 연습을 하고 있는 쇼요를 보고 싶었다. 그런 이유로 꾀병이야. 연습을 빠지려면 쿠로한테는 말해야 했다. 그리고 쇼요한테는 비밀이야. 두 사람은 지난 번 후쿠로다니 합숙 때 제법 친해졌다. 꼬맹이 엄청 빨리 배우더라. 더 일찍 만났음 재밌었을 텐데. 그 말에는 켄마도 고개를 끄덕인다. 2학년인 쇼요. 그 전엔 1학년이었을 쇼요. 적당히 강했던 거 같아. 조금 답답했을지도. 열심히 뛰고, 다 같이 노력했는데 좀처럼 위가 보이지 않아서. 그래도 배구를 할 수 있는 게 좋았어! 나 중학교 때는 배구부도 없어서 매일 여자배구부나 동네 동호회에 끼어야 했거든. 팀이 있다는 것만으로도 진짜 좋았어. 그런 말을 해주던 쇼요의 얼굴은 아직도 그 때의 설렘으로 가득하다. 후쿠로다니 합숙 때도 하루가 다르게 변했지. 조금이라도 느슨한 건 참지 못하고. 넌 꼬마의 시합을 볼 때면 두근두근 표정 짓잖아. 이것만큼은 쿠로의 말에 동감한다. 쇼요와 시합하는 건 즐거워. 설레지 않을 수가 없잖아. 저렇게나 빛나고 있는데. 쿠로가 저를 빤히 들여다본다. 뭐야, 그 눈. 켄마, 너 꼬마를 만나고 좀 변한 거 같아. …그럴지도. 아, 나쁜 건 아니야. 연습 빠지는 건 혼나야겠지만. 이번 한번만이야.

 

역 앞의 정류장에서 버스를 타면, 아직 학생들이 학교에 있을 시간이라 버스는 한산하다. 원래는 버스에서도 게임을 멈추지 않지만, 켄마는 오늘은 게임기를 주머니에 집어넣는다. 제가 탄 버스도 시내버스라기엔 마을버스만한 크기에, 창 밖에 보이는 풍경은 도쿄에 사는 제 눈엔 그저 평범한 시골일 뿐이지만, 쇼요가 타고 다니는 버스이고, 쇼요가 자전거를 타고 돌아다녔을 길이라고 생각하면 지금 이 풍경들이 제법 특별해진다. 이번 정류장은 카라스노 고교입니다. 버스에서 내리면, 벌써 귀가부 학생들이 하나 둘씩 교문으로 나오고 있다. 지금쯤 쇼요는 체육관에 있겠지. 굳이 길을 묻지 않아도 교사와는 다른 건물이라 금방 찾을 수 있었다. 그 쪽으로 걸어가자 벌써 잔뜩 기합이 들은 소년들의 목소리가 들려온다. 그래도 남의 학교니까 함부로 연습을 보는 건 실례겠지. 체육관을 열 걸음 정도 남겨두고 멈춰서 쇼요에게 문자를 보내두려는데, 뒤에서 누군가 톡톡 건드린다. 소스라치며 돌아보면, 히나타보다도 훨씬 체구가 작은 소녀가 파랗게 질린 얼굴로 죄송합니다! 죽이지 말아주세요! 하며 외치고 있어서, 켄마도 당황한 마음에 꾸벅 허리를 숙인다. 히나타상, 손님 왔어요! 야치의 호출에 돌아보면, 이제 막 출발했다고 연락이 왔던 연인이 어색한 표정으로 야치 뒤에 서 있다. 켄마!! 쇼요. 시합 때 입는 것과는 다른 미색의 유니폼을 입은 쇼요가 달려왔다. 주변에서 쏟아지는 시선에 당장이라도 도망가고 싶어지지만, 최대한 쇼요의 얼굴에 집중해본다. 쇼요가 급히 주장을 부른다. 다이치!! 합숙에서 만난 친구끼리 좀 유별난 우정이라고 생각하는지 생각보다 손쉽게 연습 관람을 허락받았다. 매니저들과 조금 떨어진 곳에 앉아서 지켜보고 있으면, 저를 흘끔거리는 것도 잠시, 다들 연습에 집중해서 이쪽은 신경도 쓰지 않는다. 카라스노끼리 하는 연습이어도 3대 3으로 시합을 하면 금세 눈이 진지해진다. 플라잉 늘었네, 쇼요. 지난번과는 다른 세터하고 호흡을 맞추는 건 처음 본다. 스가와라라고 했던가. 쇼요와 같은 3학년. 이전에 봤던 천재 세터처럼 필살기인 속공이 있는 건 아니지만, 이쪽과도 오래 호흡을 맞춰온 신뢰가 느껴졌다. 아마도 작년까지는 이 조합으로 주로 연습해왔겠지. 진 팀은 이따 고기만두 쏜다! 주장의 말에 부원들 눈이 더더욱 불타오른다.

 

시합은 히나타가 들어간 팀이 이겼다. 상대팀이었던 천재 세터와 안경 블로커 쪽이 영 합이 안 맞았던 탓이다. 히나타상, 도쿄 구경 시켜줄까요. 검은 머리의 세터가 히나타의 허리에 손을 넣고 작은 몸을 쑥 들어 올린다. 자, 네트 너머 잘 보이죠? 나도 뛰면 다 보이거든! 그건 짧잖아요. 이번엔 실컷 보고 와요. 닥쳐! 거기서 끝나는 게 아니라 심지어 아기 어르듯이 공중에서 몇 번 둥가둥가 흔든 뒤에야 히나타를 내려준다. 어지러워서 제 주황빛 머리를 부르르 떠는 히나타를 보던 안경이 다가간다. 선배, 이번엔 스카이트리에요. 으악!! …신났네. 켄마는 그런 세 사람을 보며 생각한다. 들어 올리는 폼이 한두 번 해본 게 아니다. 노야, 너도 도쿄 구경 시켜줄까? 죽인다, 류!! 타나카가 들면 센다이까지밖에 안 되잖아. 스가상이 할 소린 아닙니다만. 우앗, 죄송합니다!! 소란스러워진 틈을 타 안경에게서 탈출한 쇼요가 제 쪽으로 온다. 켄마, 심심했지. 아냐. 쇼요가 노는 거 보고 있었어. 아, 저 녀석들 저러는 게 하루 이틀 일이… 아, 그게 켄마… 친하네. 아니, 후배들이니까. 노야는 잘 안 받아줘서, 당황한 안색으로 말을 버벅이는 쇼요를 빤히 올려다보는 켄마는 겉으로 보기엔 평소와 별 차이가 없다. 하지만 쇼요는 안다. 화났어. 엄청 화난 눈이야. 나는 해주지 못하니까. 아냐, 켄마, 그런 거… 서로에게 싫은 소리 한 번 한적 없는 사이였다. 자주 못 보고 통화나 메일만 주고받으니 안 좋은 이야기를 하고 싶지 않았다. 어쩌다 만나는 시간도 너무도 귀하고 소중하기만 해서 싸운다는 건 생각하지도 못했는데. 제 질투 때문에 아연한 얼굴을 한 쇼요를 보니, 지금 제 자신이 무척이나 치졸하게 느껴져서 켄마는 입술을 깨물었다. ‘…미안해.’ 이런 말을 하고 싶어서 온 건 아니었어. 그냥, 나 없는 곳에선 어떻게 웃는지 궁금했던 것뿐인데. 그런 켄마의 얼굴을 보던 쇼요가 켄마의 손을 잡는다. 다이치, 나 켄마한테 학교 구경시켜주고 올게! 모처럼 온 거니까. 그렇게 말하고 켄마를 데려온 곳은 학교가 아니라 체육관 뒤편이었다.

 

쇼요…? 그런 얼굴 하지마. 그렇게, 속상해서 어쩔 줄 모르는 얼굴 싫어. 내가, 잘못했으니까. 우리 사귀고 있잖아. 사귀는 사람끼리 질투하는 거 당연한 거잖아! …쇼요가 아무하고도 말하지 않았으면 좋겠어. 나만 널 보고 싶다고, 그런 생각을 해. 제 말에 무어라 대답하지 못하고 입술만 오물거리는 쇼요를 품에 안는다. 몸에 닿아오는 체온은 액정과 비교할 수 없이 따뜻해서, 조금 더 어리광을 부리고 싶어진다. 고슴도치의 거리라는 거 알아, 쇼요? 아니. 처음 들어! 고슴도치 두 마리가 있어. 서로 멀리 떨어져 있으니 너무 추워서, 두 고슴도치는 점점 가까이 붙었어. 그런데, 너무 가까워지면 서로의 가시에 찔려서 아픈 거야. 그래서 두 고슴도치는 조금씩, 조금씩 떨어져서 마침내 춥지도 않고, 서로의 가시에 찔리지도 않는 적당한 거리를 찾았다는 거야. 우리 사이는 몇 cm일까? 내 질투에 네가 아파하지 않고, 네 사랑에 내가 목마르지 않는 거리는 어느 정도야? 내 질문에 쇼요는 내게서 몸을 떼어내고 흐응, 하고 미간을 찌푸린다. 나는 답을 재촉하지 않고, 그런 쇼요를 기다렸다. 한참을 그렇게 고민하던 쇼요의 답은. 그치만 우리는 사람이잖아. 사람이니까, 가까이 다가가도 아프지 않아. 하얗고 작은 손이 내 손 위에 겹쳐진다. 이거 봐. 아프지 않잖아. 이번에는 쇼요의 얼굴이 가까워진다. 너무도 가까워진 거리에 쇼요의 속눈썹 개수까지 셀 수 있을 것 같다. 쇼요의 큰 눈이 깜박일 때마다 그 눈동자에 담긴 내가 나타났다가, 사라졌다, 다시 나타난다. 서로의 숨결이 느껴지는 거리에서 멈춘 채로 얼마간을 그렇게 마주 보고 있었다. …바보야. 나 지금 키스해달라는 거잖아. 입술을 삐죽이며 하는 말이 퉁명스러운 말투랑 다르게, 너무도 사랑스러워서. 반칙이야, 쇼요. 평소엔 그렇게 맹하기만 하면서. 1살 연상인 거 생각도 안 날만큼, 단순하고, 제멋대로면서. 결국 기다리지 못하고 제가 마주쳐오는 입술은 부드럽다. 아직은 서툴러서 어찌할지 모르는 작은 혀를 능숙하게 감아낸다. 입천장을 톡톡 건들면 콧소리를 내며 제 옷깃을 붙든다. 사랑스럽지. 살짝 눈을 떠보면 질끈 감은 두 눈이 보여서, 켄마도 다시 눈을 감는다. 마주잡은 쇼요의 손이 따뜻하다. 제 마음을 따끔따끔하게 만들던 것들도, 어느샌가 전부 녹아버리고 없었다.

 

역시 키 크고 싶어.

왜?

켄마, 나랑 키스하면서 고개 숙이잖아.

응.

그게 더 멋있는 거 같아.

…앉아줄까?

…켄마 미워.

 

 

+++

 

 

켄마를 태운 신칸센이 멀어져 간다. 다리 위에서 달려가는 신칸센을 내려다보며 히나타는 마치 켄마가 보고 있기라도 한 것처럼 손을 흔들어 본다. 인사를 하고도 늘 두 사람 다 한참을 머뭇거리다, 역에서 안내방송이 나올 때쯤 겨우 몸을 돌렸다. 역사 안으로 켄마의 뒷모습이 사라질 때쯤, 히나타는 달려서 이 다리 위에 올라왔다. 여기서는 역과 가까워서 기차가 다니는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 다음엔 언제일까. 정말 오렌지 코트 위에서라면 좋겠다. 카라스노로서 뛰는 마지막 시합은 켄마와 마주보는 시합이면 좋겠어. 이기든, 지든 모든 것을 걸어서. 그리고 켄마가 즐거운 시합이었다고 말해주면, 기쁠 거야. 난간에 기댄 채, 제게 우리 사이는 몇 cm냐고 묻던 1살 어린 연인을 떠올린다. 안겨 있어 얼굴은 보지 못했지만 목소리가, 그 전에 보았던 얼굴처럼 한껏 흐려져 있어서 마음이 아팠다. 조금은 불안한 것도 같았다. 연락할 때마다 힘들다고 칭얼거리는 건 켄마보다 1살 연상은 저였다. 켄마가 슬퍼하는 건 싫지만, 그래도 나한테 기대왔다는 건 기뻤어. 우리 사이는 그 정도일거야. 내가 켄마의 손을 항상 잡을 수 있는 거리. 켄마가 언제든 내게 입맞춰주는 거리. 네가 눈물을 감추지 못하고, 나는 그런 너를 바로 안아줄 수 있는, 딱 그만큼. 지금은 몸은 조금 떨어져 있지만, 내년엔 내가 도쿄로 가야지. 학교가 네코마랑 가까우면 좋겠다. 그럼 교복 입은 켄마, 자주 볼 수 있지 않을까? 음, 벌써 보고 싶네. 히나타는 이미 기차가 사라져 보이지 않는 철도를 아쉬운 듯 잠시 더 바라본 뒤, 난간에서 몸을 뗐다. 다리를 내려가려는데, 소년의 주머니에서 휴대폰이 울린다. 무더웠던 여름이 지나가고, 어느덧 한결 시원해진 바람이 달아오른 소년의 뺨을 식혀주려는 듯 주황색의 곱슬머리를 헝클어트리며 불어온다.

 

[보고 싶어, 쇼요.]

 

도쿄부터 미야기까지 300km.

코즈메 켄마와 히나타 쇼요의 키 차이는 6cm.

소년의 마음과 마음 사이는 0입니다.


End file.
